


You call my name and then my heart stops beating…

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate finally lets herself fall apart, Miranda spills her secrets and Pippa tries to comfort them both... meanwhile Dimity and Julie comfort one another.Pretty AU as of Episode 1 Season 1 tbh, using some canon points but twisted to fit what I needed.
Relationships: Dimity Drill/Julie Hubble, Drill/Julie Hubble, Gullet/Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Pippa Pentangle/Hecate Hardbroom/Miss Gullet
Kudos: 1





	You call my name and then my heart stops beating…

“Dimity…”

Dimity’s eyes close briefly, the breath catching in her throat before she turns, praying she’s not hearing things, turning to look at Julie Hubble, her Julie, the woman she fell for so fast she didn’t see it coming, then reaching out, pulling her into a tight hug, feeling Julie’s smile against her shoulder as the woman’s arms curled around her, pulling closer. 

“I’m here, ‘Miti…”

“I thought I lost you.”

“Never, never you could never.”

Julie speaks softly, gently stroking Dimity’s back, hating the shiver in the other woman’s breath. 

“I’m here.”

Whilst everyone had been celebrating Ada Cackles return Hecate Hardbroom had hidden herself away, moving away with a single twist of her hand, holding everything in until she was finally back at home. She had taken just long enough to ensure neither of her wives were home before finally letting everything go.

“Hiccup?”

“Pipsqueak…”

Hecate had stiffened instantly at the arms around her waist, then deflated, curling herself into Pippa Pentangle’s arms with a raw cry of pure pain. 

“Hec… Pip?”

Miranda Gullet had set down the stuff she had brought back from the outside world before moving to join them, sighing at the shiver that ran through Hecate when she moved to let the other woman’s hair down, moving to gently massage the woman’s scalp, feeling the whimper that broke from Hecate. 

“What’s wrong Hec?”

“I don’t deserve to stay here… to be…”

“No. Hecate. What happened? Talk to us.”

Miranda’s voice is a little firmer this time and Hecate finally lets it all spill from her, dry sobs pulled from her each time she paused, neither woman’s tenderness stopping even as Miranda curled closer, trailing a soft hand over the nape of Hecate’s neck, stroking the sore muscles there, encouraging her to finally let herself relax a little. 

“It’s not your fault…”

“How do you… How can…”

“Hiccup. Listen to her… please.”

Pippa speaks softly. 

“She nearly got to me too, don’t forget…”

Miranda speaks softly, bearing her own guilt finally, opening the last of her secrets for Pippa to know. 

“If I hadn’t had you Hecate… if I hadn’t thought she’d hurt you…”

“She manipulated a child… a child in my…”

“Your care yes… but also Ada’s.”

Pippa speaks firmly now. 

“She didn’t see you were hurting enough to try and help you and let it push you closer to the edge, she kept us away for months Hiccup… She had to know it was hurting you, you couldn’t come to us either… and then to constantly reward one girl and push another to be better… it’s never right. Never.”

“She tries…”

“Yes, but she’s still human, maybe a magical one… but still a human. She makes mistakes and this time the price was nearly to lose it all.”

“So am I… I made a huge mistake…”

“Haven’t we all?”

Miranda asks gently. 

“I could have fought her when she sent me away, Pip could have tried to get through to you… you shouldn’t have been alone, especially after…”

“Don’t.”

“After what?”

Pippa’s voice is soft. 

“Indigo.”

Hecate breaths the name and Pippa understands instantly. 

“She let the girl study under Hecate, let them both think it would work…”

Miranda’s voice is soft, her arms finally curling around Hecate’s waist, brushing softly against Pippa’s hip in the process, her breath catching a little at Pippa’s light squeeze in return. 

“It didn’t… I had to… send her back. Send her home.”

“Oh Hiccup.”

Pippa’s hands run lightly down Hecate’s back then, her lips brushing away the tears on Hecate’s cheeks as finally, finally, she steadies a little. 

“Darling…”

“You know Indi was… why she ran from you… at first?”

Miranda places the truth in plain sight with her words and Hecate stiffens before Pippa smiles against her shoulder. 

“I had a feeling she was… Hiccup always did like to punish herself.”

“Well, she’s not the only one Pip…”

“Dimity?”

“Yeah…”

Miranda’s sigh is soft. 

“Me too. That’s why when Mould ran away I had to… to try and help Mildred, I couldn’t let her give up her magic…”

“Mir…”

“Our Little Frog gave a lot up Pipsqueak…”

Hecate’s voice is warm, somehow soft despite the pain still echoing. 

“She was so…”

“I wasn’t letting you give anything else up Hecate. You’ve lost enough. Pip, for a while… Indi… your freedom…”

“Do you miss it?”

Pippa’s question is gentle, carefully worded.

“No… I… I never really was much use… and Julie…”

“Mildred’s mother?”

“Well, she does know how it feels to give up some magic… even if she was a little… wild… with it.”

“It helped. That’s all that matters.”

Hecate sighs then leans to kiss Pippa softly, then turns slightly to kiss Miranda, soft but sweeter than usual. 

“Like you both help me… even when I don’t deserve it.”

“Hiccup… you will always deserve it, love… we love you.”

“Even the strict potions miss parts.”

Miranda teases, smiling at Hecate’s small huff of laughter. 

“Now, can we please join the celebrations?”

They do, slowly, meeting Julie and Dimity in the hallway, Dimity’s smile widening at the soft curls falling around Hecate’s face, her clear relaxation and the softness of Pippa’s touch on Hecate’s back, Miranda’s own touch just as soft before she kisses her cheek and moves away to talk to Julie, the two instantly smiling. 

“So… not so bad being magic adjacent?”

Miranda asks, eyes twinkling at the way Julie still glances at Dimity. 

“Not with her no… or my Mil…”

“You have a great kid there Jules… and Dimi’ll look after her when she’s here…”

“How is…”

“She’ll be okay… it’s just been a rough year for them… all of them.”

“She… vanished…”

“Nothing a little time off won’t fix, time is a great healer… and she has Pip…”

“And you… she has you.”

“Yeah…”

“Mir? Are you okay?”

“Fine… I just… wish I could have helped her earlier…”

“Sometimes the best thing we can do is look after them when they ask, and let them find the words…”

Julie pauses, then adds a teasing…

“Does she know her hair is loose?”

Miranda laughs then and it’s easy to smile when Hecate and Pippa look over, teasing them with a wave.

“Probably not… don’t you dare tease her.”

“As if I would… friends of Dimity are friends of mine… besides, she’s your girl… they both are… I’d never mess with your girls…”

“Good.”

“Have you… eaten?”

“No…”

“Oh for… come on, we’ll find some treats… and probably need to bring some back for those three.”


End file.
